Losing, But Winning
by Angel16125
Summary: Lindsay and Stella have a bet, and Lindsay loses but wins something too. Not good a summaries. M&M's.Its fluffy but also has some angsty too. UPDATED Chapter 5 and 6 Now Up! COMPLETED I think
1. The Bet

A/N: No spoilers. Might turn into a multi-fic. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Don't own any. Would be great be but ya I don't so don't sue.  
Summery: Lindsay loses a bet but gets a little more. D/L

* * *

Lindsay stood trying to read the report that had just been printed out. She looked over at Danny ,for what must have been the hundredth time, who was looking at something through the microscope.

She glanced though the glass wall to see Stella smiling at her. Lindsay shook her head and smiled to herself. _I can't believe to agreed to do this._ She thought to herself.

Outside the Lab

Stella waited impatiently for Lindsay to make her move. Just then Flack came up to her, his head in a report.

"Hey, Stella do you know where Lindsay is?"

"She's busy." She said not looking away fro the two CSI's in the lab. At this Flack looked up to follow her gaze to the lab.

"Doing what?" He asked in disbelief.

"Losing a bet." Stella said smiling.

"What bet?" The detective asked confused.

"Ok" She said turning towards him. "It started at breakfast..."

_FLASHBACK_

"Morning Linds." Stella said cheerfully, making herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Lindsay repeated.

"Coffee?" Stella asked grabbing another cup.

"Ya. Thanks." The younger detective said sitting down at the table. "I just saw something I thought I would _never_ see." She added.

"What?" Stella asked placing a cup of hot coffee in front of Lindsay, and sitting across from her.

"I went into Mac's office to give him my report on the Heckler murder and... I kinda interrupted something." She explained while her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink.

"What did you interrupt, Lindsay?" The older woman asked with a grin appearing across her face.

"Well, lets just say Peyton was there, Mac was there, and there was a desk involved." Lindsay said looking intently at the coffee in front of her. Stella tried as hard as she could not to burst of laughing. She spoke when she thought she had her laughing under control.

"Oh... what did they say?" She asked still giggling a bit.

"You mean before or after a shirt almost came off." Lindsay responded, causing Stella to sip out the coffee she had just drank. "After the was a lot of _sorry's_ and _excseme's._ Before there wasn't a lot of 'talking'" She added, saying 'talking' with air quotes.

"Well... um... I would try to just forget it." Stella offered.

"Well, ya, but, its that is happened." She said looking over at her friend.

"Linds, there together. I know you're embarrassed, but its ganna happen when two people are dating."

"I know," She said stubbornly. "but if he caught one of us making out in a lab he would ream us." She added sulkily.

"Did you just say _ream_?" Stella asked smiling at her.

"Shut up. I'm being serious." Lindsay said getting annoyed that she was mocking her.

"Ok, but i don't think he would." She said trying to hold back her laughs.

"Yes, he would."

"No, he wouldn't"

"Yes he," Lindsay started to retort but stopped when she realized they were acting like 4 year olds. "Ok, Stella seriously. I bet you if he saw one of us doing that he would be pissed." At the word _bet_ Stella got an evil grin.

"Ok, I _bet_ you he won't." Stella said stressing the word _bet_. "20 dollars and a round at Lu's." Lindsay just sighed and looked at her friend knowing she couldn't turn it down. She hated losing.

"Fine, how are we going to this?" Lindsay said giving in to the older CSI.

_END FLASHBACK_

"So what? Monroe has to kiss someone in the lab?" Flack asked Stella. She turned to him and held up her finger, in adding information.

"She has to do it while Mac is in the room, leaving it, or passing by. Just so he sees it." She said summing up what the CSI had to do.

"Who's she ganna' kiss in this little bet of yours?" He asked looking around at the people in the lab.

"Him." Stella said pointing in the lab where Lindsay and Danny were. It took the detective a few moments to comprehend who his friend was talking about.

"Who?... Wait... Not... Danny?" He asked as it registered with him whom she was talking about. He turned to look at her with a questioning gaze.

"What?" Stella asked

"Come on Stel. Danny? Isn't that a little mean?"

"She said ok." She responded looking innocent. Flack was about to say something when Stella cut him off. "Wait look. I think I see Mac coming."

Inside the Lab

Lindsay looked up again at Danny, then noticed Mac was waling up the corridor. She quickly looked down again, feeling her cheeks redden. She looked up again, but this time Danny looked up at the same time catching her eyes.

"Hey, Montana, what's going on?" He asked, wanting to why she kept looking up at him.

"Nothing." She stated looking down quickly so he didn't she her now very pink cheeks. After a few moments she looked up again only this time Danny was waiting for her to look up again.

"Lindsay, God! You are very distracting." Danny said a little louder than he meant to.

Lindsay saw that Mac was about to pass the lab they were in, and if she wanted to win the bet against Stella she had to make her move soon. She made her way around the table to where Danny was sitting. He just looked at her confused to no end. The look in her eyes was one he was not used to. The proximity between them was closed by Lindsay walking up very close to him.

"Montana, what the.." But before he could finish he was cut off by Lindsay kissing him. She opened her eyes, while kissing him to see Mac see them then just turn and leave. She silently cursed herself, and started to pull away from kissing Danny, which she realized she enjoyed more than she thought she would. Wait did she just admit to herself about think what it would be like to kiss Danny, Lindsay thought to herself. As they parted Lindsay look at Danny to find a confused look on his face about what just happened. Lindsay just ducked her head and blushed.

"Sorry, Danny." She mumbled walking away, mentally wanting to just crawl into a hole, but Danny grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Not so fast, Montana." Danny said with his classic grin, making Lindsay smile too. Danny then pulled her to him placing one hand on the small of her back, and his other hand under her chin, pulling her into a kiss.

Six months Later

After the day in the lab Lindsay and Danny started going out. Danny never questioned why she just came up and kissed him. He figured she was just making the first move, and Lindsay never told him other wise. It was hard to deny to the other that they weren't going out. Six months later Danny got up the courage to purpose to Lindsay. They had invited the whole team, Mac, Stella, Sheldon, Flack, Sid, Peyton, and Adam, out to celebrate at the bar they all went to after work. After a few hours, and a few more drinks it was down to only Lindsay, Danny, Stella, and Flack left in the bar. All four of them were quite drunk. They were going around telling stories, or least the parts of them they could remember on account of how much they had drank. Some how how Danny and Lindsay got together came up. Danny decided he was going to tell his friends what he thought was how he started dating the love of his life.

"Well... Lindsay just came up and kissed me. Couldn't resist all this," He said gesturing to himself, receiving rolling of eyes from his three companions. "Any more. Then I kissed her. Then I asked her out to dinner."

"You mean Stel bet her to kiss you." Flack drunkly said laughing. Lindsay and Stella, who had promised never to tell a soul about the bet, just starred at him. Danny looked up from his glass and looked at Lindsay then at Stella. Flack who had finally realized what he had said began to stop laughing. His big grin was replaced by a look or fear from the death glare he was receiving from Lindsay. Danny was finally starting to put it together.

"What?... You mean... a bet?" Danny asked looking at Lindsay, who was starring intently at her glass of beer. "A bet?" He asked again more to himself then anyone else, "A bet" He stated quietly, shaking his head. Then all the reason he was holding on to was replaced by anger and disbelief. He yelled "A FUCKING BET!" as he stood up so fast his chair tumbled over behind him, causing Lindsay to jump. He then left the bar and got in his car and drove away.

Lindsay continued to look down at her glass as she tried to keep the tears, that threatened to fall, in. What a way to celebrate an engagement to someone, Lindsay thought, as she lost control and started to cry.

* * *

A.N: Okay i actually started writing this a while ago but life got in the way, But to day I took my last final and I am officially on summer break. Which means... I can actually finish some of my stories and type them up.

This was going to be a light fluffy humor, but as i started typing it up I added the end. Tell me what you think. More? Another Chapter? Well you know how you can tell me. (psst review would be nice)

-Angel16125


	2. Aftermath

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I really loved the reviews, you guys are great. So here's the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: see ch. 1

* * *

Lindsay sat in the back of Flack's car, while Stella was in the passenger seat, as she tried to keep the tears, that some how didn't come out in the bar, at bay.

"What do you think, hun?" Stella's voice came from the front. Lindsay realized that they where talking to her, but she hadn't noticed. She looked up to try and find out what they were talking about.

"What?" Lindsay asked in a small voice. Stella turned in her seat to look back at her. She decided to ignore the fact that Lindsay hadn't been listening.

"How 'bout you stay at my place tonight? I don't want you to be alone." Stella said in a motherly tone. Lindsay just nodded not trusting her voice not to crack. She saw Stella turn to Flack and nod her head and the car started. Stella and Flack continued to talk, but Lindsay just looked out the window and the voices started to drowned out of her head.

She sat in a daze the whole way to Stella's apartment. She was so pissed at herself. She had said all along that she should tell Danny about the stupid bet she had made with her friend, but she was afraid he wouldn't understand and he would overreact. Like he had. She thought to herself. He did overreact and get pissed, you were right Lindsay, good on you. She scolded herself. Just because their first kiss was a bet doesn't change how she feels about him. Or does it? She thought. Lindsay Monroe has never been one to disappoint, maybe she just let herself believe what she felt, so not to disappoint him. No! Lindsay yelled at herself, I love him. I'm going to marry him. If he will ever have me back. Lindsay began to think he may never talk to her again as a few tears escaped her eyes again.

Lindsay was so tangled up in her head she didn't ever realize they where at Stella's apartment until her door was opened.

"Linds, we're here." Stella said as she opened Lindsay's door. Lindsay didn't say anything, she just got out and followed her friend into her apartment, until She was stopped but a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Flack standing there. She just looked at him waiting until her talked.

"Lindsay, I'm so sorry." He said looking at her. Lindsay thought of how easy it would be to blame Flack for everything, and be pissed at him. Then she realized that she couldn't do that, It wasn't Don's fault this got so out of hand. She was pissed at her self.

"No, Don, it's not your fault. It's mine." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure? I feel really bad." Lindsay saw how upset he was and it made her feel even worse.

"Yes I am."

"I want to help fix this Linds."

"I don't know if it can be fixed." She said looking at the ground. Lindsay was startled but Flack pulling her into a hug.

"It will work out." He said into her hair, And it made her smile to see that he cared about her. He started to pull back, but held her shoulders to make sure she was listening. "I will. I will talk to you tomorrow." She just nodded in response. Flack looked up at where Stella stood on the stairs and said bye, then he walked back down to his car and drove off. Lindsay turned around and continued up the stairs with Stella.

Lindsay acted like a drone as she was led into her friends apartment. She looked around in the apartment. She had been in Stella's old apartment, but she remembered she had moved after she was attacked by her ex-boyfriend.

"Here, Lindsay, you can sleep in my guest room," She said leading Lindsay down the hallway to a small room. "It's not much but.."   
"It's fine, Stel. Thanks." Lindsay said stopping her friend's rambling. She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Stella left the room then came back with a blanket.

"Here." the older CSI said putting it down next to Lindsay, and put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder, "Get some sleep."

"Ya. I will." At that Stella left the room and Lindsay was left alone. She laid her head down and must have been more tired than she thought. She quickly feel asleep, thinking about what Danny was doing.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

The night was dark and deary across the city as Danny was still driving around. He was so angry. He knew that it was just a dumb bet, hell he had made some pretty stupid bets himself, but he thought that that kiss meant something. God why didn't she tell me?. He thought as he slammed his fits on steering wheel. Why didn't Flack tell me? He thought bitterly.

He got home at about 3 in the morning. His drive hadn't calmed him down, like he hoped it would. He opened the door to his place and went straight to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. He was pissed, telling himself that Lindsay never liked him, not being able to see all the good time they had together, only the bad ones. There was a pain in him heart and no matter how much he drank he couldn't get it to go away.

As all the alcohol started to take control he felt so humiliated for being played like he thought he was. He tried his hardest not think of how much he was still in love with her, he just wanted to hate her. God want happened to Danny Messer who was use'em leave'em. He thought all the rage came back a he put his fist in the door of his frig, leaving a dent. He didn't feel the pain from the amount of beer he had drank. He stumbled to his room and climbed in his bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Lindsay woke to the sound of her cellphone ringing. She reached to try and find it. She finally found the phone on a small night stand beside the bed she was in.

"Monroe." She said putting her cell to her ear.

"Hey Linds." Stella's voice came through the phone. "I wanted to call and make sure you were awake so you have enough time to get ready. Unless you want to call in sick, I could talk to Mac. I' sure he wont mind you never call off." Lindsay could help but smile at the fact that her boss was asking her if she wanted to lie and call off work.

"No, I'll be in. thanks for everything Stel."

"Sure, anytime. Oh, there are some bagels and stuff in the frig. Help yourself."

"Thanks. Well I'll see you in a bit"

"Ok. Bye, sweetie."

"Bye." Lindsay said hanging up. She stood up and stretched, and made the bed. She couldn't help but feel touched at the fact that Stella was helping her out so much. She thought back to a conversation she had had with her brother before she moved to New York. He had told her how people in New York were mean and selfish. How wrong he had been. She had met some of the nicest people here, and had made some of the best friends she has ever had.

She walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. As she was getting out a bagel she kept thinking about what Danny was going to do at work. She knew he was a professional, but she seem so upset last night. Sure he was upset, Monroe, you lied to him. She told herself. She walked out the door of her friends place mentally preparing herself for was yet to come.

* * *

A/N: So there is chapter 2. Good, bad? Any advice is welcome. More yes , no? You know how you tell me.

Angel16125


	3. Off to work

A/N: I know this is LONG over due and I am sorry. I appreciate anyone who reads this. The reviews I have received are wonderful.

Disclaimer: See Ch1

* * *

Lindsay walked into the office she shared with Danny, hoping he would be there so they could talk. To her dismay it was empty. She saw that his computer was on so he must have been there. She decided she would just go about her day and when she saw him she saw him.

Her waiting came to an end as she entered the locker room, to put she coat and bag away. She paused at the door for a moment, debating weather to just walk away, but she reconsidered that doing that would solve anything. She walked over to her locker and opened it. She looked in the mirror that was on the door of her locker, and she could see Danny behind her at his own locker. They both went about their own business, of getting in their perspective lockers, in silence until Lindsay heard Danny's locker shut with a bang and he left.

Lindsay sighed and shut her own locker. She stood there, with her head resting against her locker, while she thought of what she was going to do about Danny.

"You OK?" a voice said from behind her.

"Shit!" Lindsay yelled. Turning around she relaxed when she saw Flack standing by the door.

"Sorry," He said walking over to her "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's OK." Lindsay she with a smile.

"Have you seen Danny?" Don asked sitting down on the bench in front of Lindsay.

"Sort of. He was in here but didn't say anything to me. He just slammed his locker and left." Lindsay sighed and leaned back against her locker. " I really don't know what I am going to do."

"I could talk to his for you." The detective suggested.

"No. You don't have to do that Don." She said looking at him.

"I know that , but I feel bad, 'cause its all my fault things got so fucked up." Flack said softly.

"No it's not." Lindsay said sitting down beside him. "I'm the one who had a bet then didn't tell him. SO I want you to stop blaming yourself for this. OK?"

Don grumbled something inaudible. "What? I didn't hear you?" Lindsay asked smiling and playfully pushing his arm.

"Fine." He sulked.

"Good." She said laying her head on his shoulder and putting one arm around his back and the other over his chest and hugged him. "I really do appreciate how you are trying to help."

"Anytime Linds." He said laying his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the door opened.

"Hey, Monroe, Mac needs us a scene." At the sound of Danny's voice Don and Lindsay looked up. Danny looked up form the folder in his hands at the scene in front of him, of Don and Lindsay hugging. "Unless you're busy." The CSI said starring at them. Lindsay untangled her self from her friend.

"No, I'll meet you outside in 10." Lindsay said getting up and grabbing her coat from her locker.

"Fine." Danny mumbled then left.

_ This is going to be a fun day._ Lindsay thought as she left the room, with a quick 'By Flack'.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

The case they were called to turned out to be a suicide. Danny managed to avoid most direct interaction with Lindsay, which pissed her off more. He was all but ignoring her when she talked. She could deal if she was mad at her, but when he let it affect the work it went to far. They took different cars back to the lab and met up in autopsy to talk to Peyton about the body.

"First glance I say it looks like a suicide." The ME said looking the body over. "I'll know more once I do the autopsy. Oh and congratulations again." She said looking up at the two CSI's.

"Oh yea thanks." Lindsay said awkwardly, a fact that wasn't over looked by the ME. Lindsay looked over at Danny, whom avoided looking at her.

"Is that it" He said sharply, looking at Peyton.

"For now I will call you with more." She said as he practically ran out of the room. Peyton shot Lindsay a questioning look, who just shrugged it off.

"Keep me informed?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course." She said and with that Peyton was left alone with her new body.

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

Lindsay walked through the crime lab trying to find Danny. Finally she spotted him in a lab room with their evidence spread out. She walked in and stood opposite him at the table. When Danny didn't acknowledge her presence she spoke.

"What have you found?" She asked putting on a pair of gloves.

"Nothing." He said not looking up from the victim's pants he was looking at. Lindsay sighed and then began combing through their evidence. After looking through some of the pile, she decided she was going to run some of a many fingerprints they had collected.

"hey, Danny, I'm going to run these prints." Lindsay said standing up from the stool she had been sitting in.

"Whatever."

"Do you have anything you want me to run?"

"No." Lindsay sighed at his stubbornness.

"Danny, I'm just saying I can run it all together. Kill 2 birds, ya know?"

"I can run my own evidence." Danny practically yelled. Finally looking up he saw how taking back Lindsay was by him yelling, although she was quick to hide it.

"It's OUR evidence, Danny! Stop bringing our personal stuff to the job."

"This isn't about our personal shit. Nice to see where your head is."

"Bullshit! You want to be mad and pissy with me fine, but I won't let you make it interferer with this job or this case!" She yelled. "If you want to deal with the evidence so bad then there." Lindsay pulled off her gloves and walked out passed the few techs that had came around to see what the yelling was about.

Lindsay walked through the lab practically running avoiding the looks she was getting. She made her way to the stairs and took them two at a time. She need air, and to get away. She hadn't meant to yell at Danny, but he was being so stubborn. She made it to the roof door and pushed it open. The blast of air that came was so refreshing. She loved it up here. When ever she needed to get away a tough case or to think she would come up to the roof. Back in Montana when ever she wanted to get away she would run out to the barn and climb on the roof and just stare out over the fields. She had been so happy when she found this place to run to get away from everything.

She walked over to the railing and lend against it. She tugged the sleeves of her shirt over her hands. It was always a bit chilly up there, but nothing would make her go back down and get her coat and possibly run into Danny. No, not right now. They both needed time to think.

She had done what she had promised herself she wouldn't do. She had made a scene in the lab. It had been one of those things she talked to Danny about when they stared dating. Not letting 'them' interfere with work. _So much for that_. She thought. So much for making an office relationship work. She had no idea how Mac and Peyton did it.

Lindsay lend over the edge of the railing to look down at the city below. Just as she did so the door opened.

"No, Lindsay." She heard Stella yell and pull on the back of Lindsay's shirt so she came off the railing edge and back to the roof top. "Jesus Christ. What the hell were you thinking?" Stella said as Lindsay turned to face her.

"How'd you fined me?" Lindsay questioned.

"Oh come on everyone knows you come up her to get away. But what do you think you where doing?" Stella asked franticly.

"Oh I was just looking down at the city. You didn't think I was going to jump. Did you?"

"Well I don't know. I just saw you and I knew you were upset." Stella said a little embarrassed that she over reacted.

"Stel you're sweet." Lindsay said going over to her and hugging her. "But I just yelled we didn't even fight which I kinda wish we had. I want to get all this shit on the table."

"I get that. He's just brooding." Stella said rubbing Lindsay's back.

"Ya, I guess."

"Come on lets go back down and process your evidence." Stella said leaning back and leading Lindsay to the door.

"I can do it by myself, Stel." Lindsay said smiling.

"I know I just really don't want to do the mounds of paperwork that is on my desk. You know hoe boring that is."

"Ya." Both women laughed as they walked towards the door.

* * *

A/N: There will be I think 3 more chapters. Any tips are lovely. :)

Angel16125


	4. Friendly advice

A/N: Here is next chapter. Thank you for the reviews.  
Disclaimer: see ch1

* * *

"And it's going to find a match now!" Stella said jumping around to look at the monitor. "Damn." She said when is reveled the 'Searching' image still. Lindsay just smiled at her friend's boredom.

"Stel the faster it finds a match, the sooner you have to go back to paper work."

"Good point." The CSI said. "Don't find a match, don't find a match." At this Lindsay said started laughing.

"Hey, hey I'm the one that's going to be here 'till 2 in the morning if I don't find a match." Lindsay said laughing.

The two were so busy laughing and joking they didn't notice their boss come in.

"Hello." Mac said making both women turn with a start.

"Mac." Stella said with a smile while Lindsay just stared at Mac.

"Lindsay, can I talk to you?" Mac said more than asked.

"Sure, Mac." She said in a small voice. Lindsay looked back at Stella then followed Mac to him office.

They walked into Mac's office and he pointed for her to sit in a chair across the desk from him. Lindsay sat down while Mac walked around to sit in his own chair. They sat in silence while they stared at each other.

"Mac…" Lindsay began when she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So what happened?" he said leaning towards her. Lindsay just looked at him. "It doesn't take a genus to figure out something happened since you engagement party. That was less than 36 hours ago." He said looking at the youngest member of his team.

"It's one of those things that is it had been said months ago it would be OK, but since it waited this long and the way it came out." Lindsay blurted out and Mac had no idea what she was taking about.

"Lindsay, Lindsay, start at the beginning." He said looking at the distressed women in front of him. Lindsay closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"OK, it happened about six months ago when I walked in on Peyton and you. Remember?" she asked slightly wincing at the embarrassing memory. Mac just nodded, typical Mac, no reaction showing. "Well Stel and I were talking about weather you would be mad if it were one of us making out in one of the labs, and that turned into a bet of me kissing someone with you seeing, and Ste picked that 'someone' to be Danny. Well when I saw you passing I kissed him. You just kept going, making me lose the bet by the way, but Danny well, um, took the kiss as something else and kissed me, then asked me out and long story short we started going out. Stel and I just figured never to tell him 'cause it didn't really matter and probably over react." Lindsay finished and looked up at Mac. Who had a questioning look on his face.

"How did he find out if you and Stella decided not to tell him?" He asked.

"Well Stel told Flack during her during the bet, and after everyone else left last night we had a few more beers and Flack just blurted it out. Danny got pissed and stormed out.

"Oh." Mac said looking at hands. The office fell silent, until Lindsay broke the tension again.

"Mac, I am really sorry about earlier. I know we should keep our personal stuff out of the office."

"Lindsay I'm not mad at you. I knew eventually something was going to happen. You work together and you're in a relationship. I know you didn't mean for this to happen, and I know you are both professional and can work this out somehow and can at least work together again. I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I said you can't have a relationship. But you two do need some space, that's why I sent Danny out on a case with Flack. Stella is with you on finishing up your case. Go tell her, I'm sure she will be happy to get out of paper work." Mac said with a smile as he made his way around to Lindsay. She stood up and walked started to go over to the door. As she made her way to the door Mac held the door open for her. "Give it time, Linds, it will work out." He said as she left.

Lindsay went back to the lab to find Stella staring at the computer screen.

"A watched search never finds a match." Lindsay said coming in the room behind her friend.

"How'd it go?" Stella asked with concern,

"Fine. Actually he said you get out of paper work 'cause you are helping me finish this case, and he sent Dan out with Flack, to get some space between us." Lindsay said sitting on a stool.

"Danny with Don? Is that safe?" Stella asked.

"I don't know. They've been friends forever but Danny's really pissed. The younger women said putting her head in her hands.

""Hey this isn't going to find a match anytime soon, let's get some coffee." Stella suggested looking at her friend.

"Ya, OK." Lindsay said walking out with Stella. "I just hope Danny and Don are ok."

CSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINYCSINY

In a car across town,

"You son of a bitch!"

* * *

Angel16125


	5. A realization

A/N- Here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stayed with me, I love you all. A very speical thanks goes to Gwen for beta-ing these two chapters Thank you so much hun.

Disclaimer- See chapter 1.

* * *

"You son of a bitch. You lied to me." Danny yelled at Don while they were stuck in a New York traffic jam.

"Dan I never lied to you." The detective defended himself.

"Bull shit. This whole time you knew it was all a bet." Danny spit out, turning to Don.

"It wasn't all a bet, just the first kiss was. After that, it was all you two finally getting together."

"What if it wasn't?" Danny whispered, starring at the steering wheel. "What if she never felt for me what I felt for her?"

"Dan, come on. You kissed her and she didn't punch you right?"

"Don-"

"Answer it."

"OK, yea."

"You asked her to dinner and she showed up, right?"

"Yea."

"You asked her to marry you and she said yes, right?

"Yea."

"Then what the hell are you doing thinking that she doesn't love you?" Don asked.

"OK, OK. Then why didn't she ever tell me?"

"Because she was afraid you would take this one little thing and blow up. Did you ever think you are doing this for other reasons?" Don asked looking at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you ever think you are making this into such a big thing because you are nervous about getting engaged?"

"What? What are you talking about? I just asked her." Danny said as the traffic started moving again.

"I know. I just maybe thought that was it." Don looked over at his friend who hadn't said anything. "Dan?"

"What if this changes everything?"

"How so?"

"I don't know, I mean it took so long to get her to go on a date with me, and now, and now… Now everything is going so fast." Danny asked.

"Then you tell her that you want to have a long engagement and that you love her but you're afraid to lose her. You don't yell at her and almost get yourself fired." Don told his friend.

"God I am so stupid. I'm going to lose her." Danny realized and suddenly turned the siren on and did a 'U-turn', making Don hit his door hard.

"Shit man, what are you doing?"

"Going to the lab. I need to talk to Linds." Danny said while cutting through traffic.

"Don't you think you should give her some time to cool off, and calm down and think?"

"No. If she thinks too much she might rethink marrying me."

Danny drove though New York hoping when he got to the lab Lindsay would listen to his explanations. He realized he couldn't imagine life without his 'Montana'.

They made it back to the lab in record time. It turns out having that siren in his truck was nice. Once he got to their floor, he went in search of Lindsay. Finding Stella wasn't much helpful as he thought it would be.

"Danny I thought you were in the field." Stella said with a strained smile. 'Of course, she knows and hates me…' Danny thought 'women always talk.'

"Stella come on, I really need to talk to her." Danny practically begged.

Stella just stared at him, not giving anything.

"Stel, it's ok." Don said coming up behind Danny. Stella looked at the detective then to Danny.

Stella sighed "She's in your office."

"Thank you." Danny said running to his office he shared with Lindsay.

* * *

A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed, You know how to tell me :)


	6. 20 bucks

A/N- This should be the last chapter. Again thank you Gwen for being my beta.

Disclaimer- See Chapter 1.

* * *

"Lindsay." Danny said walking into their office.

"Danny I don't want to start where we left off. I don't want to fight anymore." She said getting up.

"Neither do I." He said going over to her and lightly pushing her to sit down again. "I want to talk. Please listen. Just listen." Danny begged her.

"OK." Lindsay said softly and sat down again.

"OK." Danny said nervously. He started walking around back and forth. "OK, well I want to apologize for flipping out."

"No, Danny, I'm sorry-"

"Linds, let me get this all out it's important." Danny said looking at her. Lindsay nodded and he continued." Yes I was pissed that you didn't tell me, but I did take it overboard, because I thought using this one thing I could be really mad at you. I love you I do, but…"

Lindsay waited but the silence carried on. She felt like she was going to die of anticipation. He had said 'I love you but'. This thing she had pretty much said to him right before she had said to him when she said she couldn't be in a relationship with him.

Danny looked up to see Lindsay's fear-struck face and immediately regretted his choice of words.

"No. No. No, Lindsay, I didn't mean it like that." He said kneeling in front of her. "The 'but' was but I'm afraid of losing you. I love you so much for us getting married to screw that up."

"You mean you don't want to get married?" Lindsay asked.

"No I do, just not right now. I wanna be with you. Just me and you, no complicated stuff." Danny said holding Lindsay's hands.

"Danny I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. I never said we have to get married. Honesty marriage is kinda scary to me."

"Really?" Danny asked hopeful.

"Yes." Lindsay said with a smile. Danny grinned.

"Oh God. I love you so much." He said pulling her up by the waist to hug her.

"I love you too." Lindsay said laughing. "What do you say we just be us no title no stress?"

"You're great." Danny said kissing Lindsay.

CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY

"Twenty bucks." Flack said holding his hand out to Stella. She just stood there from where they had been watching Danny and Lindsay' exchange. Reluctantly Stella reached in her pocket and handed Don his money. Holding the bill he started smiling.

"OK, wanna get some food with this?" he asked the woman next to him.

"With twenty bucks? What are we gonna eat?" She asked skeptically.

"Hotdogs?"

* * *

A/N- So what do you guys think? The Stella Flack thing just kind of wrote itself, you know how mean Muses can be.

Angel16125


End file.
